


Public Information

by orphan_account



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just after the Megamind Museum opening ceremony, Roxanne and Megamind return to the lair. They share a deeply personal conversation, which is, unbeknownst to them, is being broadcast throughout the city. Megamind understandably freaks out - Roxanne helps him take his mind off the matter.





	Public Information

“Sir, I have a few errands to run, are there any requests? Ms. Ritchi?” Minion asked pleasantly.

 

“No, that’s alright Minion.” Megamind said, leading Roxanne to the lab ‘secrit entrance’ by her hand.

 

“Okie dokie Sir, I will be back!” He replied and turned to Roxanne, bowing. “Ms. Ritchi.” 

 

“Bye.” She waved and smiled as he climbed in the invisible car parked on the curve. “And you can call me Roxanne!”

 

Megamind tugged on her hand, and they continued into the lair.

 

“Huh” Roxanne exhaled, looking around. “This place is a lot less… cold and damp than usual.”

 

Megamind blushed a bit, dropping her hand. “Ah, yes. I instructed Minion to modify the climate controls.” He said, waving his hand vaguely in the air.

 

Roxanne smiled. “For me?”

 

Megamind ducked his head, “Of course.”

 

Roxanne stepped up to him, kissing his cheek like she’d done earlier that day at the Megamind Museum unveiling. 

 

“That’s sweet of you.” She said, smiling.

 

Megamind smiled shyly back, green eyes glinting. His cheeks were slightly flushed lavender.

 

She considered him a moment. “You know we really haven’t had the chance to talk yet, with all the rebuilding and everything.”

 

He nodded hesitantly, his expression becoming a bit worried. He avoided her eyes. “Yes, that’s true… What, ah, what exactly do you want to discuss? Perhaps we should sit? Yes, yes, we should definitely sit.” He nodded to himself, then looked back at her. “Unless you don’t want to?” He asked quickly, flustered.

 

Roxanne took his hand. “Hey, are you okay? It’s nothing bad. I just wanted to, you know, talk. Like before…” She cut off before saying ‘when I thought you were Bernard’.

 

Megamind nodded quickly, looking relieved. “Well then, if you’ll follow me?” He lead her to the room formerly used to broadcast his Evil Plots, and where she usually woke up tied to a chair. 

 

It had been redecorated slightly, though. Now, instead of the hostage chair in the middle, there were leather couches, a few chairs, and a metal coffee table.

 

A brain bot hovered over to Megamind, making it’s ‘bwap’ noise to get his attention. He smiled, and picked up a wrench lying on the floor. 

 

“Fetch!” He said, throwing the it in the direction of the monitors, before turning back around to face Roxanne and gesturing to one of the couches. She sat down and patted the seat beside her.

 

The brainbot chased the wrench excitedly. It bumped into the control panel, unintentionally pressing several buttons and jostling the cameras. It shook off the impact, retrieving the wrench and flying off into the depths of the lair.

 

Megamind and Roxanne took no notice of the bot’s clumsiness, now sitting on the couch facing one another. She reached down to take his hand, looking closely at his disguise watch. She opened her mouth to speak --

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Screens all around Metrocity flickered, the current programming being replaced with a distorted view of the floor of the lair. People turned to look at their televisions in confusion. 

 

Wayne, having been in the middle of one of his favorite soap operas, groaned in annoyance, his sandwich raised halfway to his mouth.

 

Roxanne’s voice, slightly muffled but still instantly recognisable, was being broadcasted. The citizens of Metrocity listened curiously. “I wanted to ask, what made you --”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“-- decide to disguise yourself as  _ Bernard _ , anyway?” She asked, grinning.

 

Megamind shifted, looking embarrassed. “Well, you see, I was visiting the museum, one last time you know, before blowing it up… And, well, I may or may not have been in my pajamas?” He flushed. “And then  _ you  _ were there and I - I had to improvise! Why are you laughing!?” 

 

Roxanne clutched her stomach, trying to stem her giggles. “I just can’t believe that all this started because you didn’t want me to see you in your  _ PJs _ !” She gasped for breath, smiling widely up at him. 

 

He glared back playfully, before looking down at his hands, his tone shifting to something more somber. “Well, I, yes. And after that it was just… nice? I liked being able to go out and not be stared at. It was nice to be… normal, for a change. Not so, well,  _ alien _ .” 

 

Roxanne squeezed his hand, nodding. The merth was gone from her expression, now filled with compassion. “I guess you never had the opportunity to just blend in before.” Her eyes widened with realization. “When you were Bernard... I remember you saying that no one liked you in school. That, wow, that makes a lot of sense now.” 

 

Megamind laughed without humor. “Yeah, I remember that conversation. That’s when you told me you weren’t dating Metro Man! Which is fitting, considering.”

 

“Considering what?” Roxanne asked, looking confused.

 

“Well,” He started, taking a deep breath, “At shool, it was Metro Man and his soft-headed groupies who were so… exclusionary. That was when I learned that Mr. Goody Two-Shoes got all the praise, while I was sent to quiet time in the corner when I tried to… join in.” He swallowed hard, avoiding her eyes.

 

“What? I didn’t even know you went to the same school. And - and Wayne was a bully?” She looked furious. “I mean, I knew he could be a jerk, and self-absorbed, but, really? I mean, picking on the kid with no friends!?” She broke off, taking a deep breath. “Did the teacher put you in quiet time… often?” Roxanne asked tentatively.

 

“No no, the teacher didn’t, Metro Man did. She just… let him. I think his parents may have… funded the school or something? I mean, a tiny school for ‘gifted kids’ placed not 10 meters from the prison, which the both of us attended? What are the odds? Anyway, whatever the reason, the teacher allowed him to take charge of the classroom.” He was babbling nervously now, eyes darting around the room, still avoiding her gaze. 

 

“Which was fine! I mean, I didn’t have any friends, fitting in wasn’t really an option, but, while they were learning the itsy-bitsy spider I learned how to dehydrate animate objects and rehydrate them at will! Some days it felt like it was just me and Minion, against the world. No matter how hard I tried, I was always the odd man out, the screw-up, the black sheep, the bad boy. I - I think I have a picture somewhere!” 

 

He jumped up, looking around at the walls. Finally, he exclaimed “Aha!” and brought back a faded photo, handing it to Roxanne nervously. She looked down at the image of the class, all the children surrounding a young Wayne, other than one lone figure. Her expression softened, taking in the young Megamind in an orange prison jumpsuit, standing apart from his classmates and smiling shyly at the camera. 

 

Megamind started talking again immediately, not giving her time to respond. “I thought it was my destiny, being bad was the one thing I was good at! I decided that if I was going to be the bad boy, I’d be the bad-est boy of them all! Then I kinda… set off a paint bomb the shool? I didn’t go back after that… He picked it up and flew it away. Anyway, that’s how I realized that I was destined to be a supervillain!” He finished with a bit of a grin, finally sneaking a glance at Roxanne, who looked a bit overwhelmed. 

 

“It was...” He cleared his throat and continued, his demeanor less manic now, “It was only when I started spending time with you, Roxanne, that I realized maybe that wasn’t my only option.”

 

“Megamind…” Roxanne leaned forward, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I meant it when I said it was too bad that we didn’t go to the same school.” After a moment he carefully hugged her back, closing his eyes and hunching forward towards her.

 

She pulled back after a few moments, looking down at the picture again. “Is that the same school that Metro Man uses as his hideout? 

 

Megamind nodded, smiling. “Yeah, that’s why I was excited when you showed me. After all those years I finally found out where he hid it! Of course, finding  _ him  _ there,  _ alive _ , was even more of a shock.” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


All around the city, citizens gasped, now completely absorbed in their televisions. “Did he just say Metro Man is still alive?” many of them whispered. 

 

The streets were silent, nearly every citizen having crowded around the closest screen.

 

Wayne, sitting alone in his hideout, sat hunched towards his television. His half-eaten sandwich sitting on the table in front of him, forgotten. He flinched at their casual divulgement of his secret. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Roxanne pointed to the young Megamind in the photo. “Why are you in a prison jumpsuit, here? This is so cute, by the way. Look at you!” She smiled up at him, and raised her hand to cup his cheek briefly.

 

Megamind flushed and gave her a shy smile. Then he cleared his throat, “I, well, I lived in the prison next door to the shool, of course.”

 

“You  _ lived _ in the prison? As a child? Why?” She asked in confusion.

 

“Well, that’s where my pod crash-landed. After his knocked mine off course, that is. The prisoners there raised me.” He said, unbothered by the concept. “Oh, and the Warden.” He added.

 

Roxanne’s expression showed her interest, and concern. “So you and Wayne landed at the same time? There’s not a lot of information out there about your… arrival.” 

 

Megamind stroked his chin. “Yes, well, I can tell you about it if you like?” She nodded. “Hmm… where to begin?” He got up, pacing. “Well, if you want the whole story, I’ll have to begin at the beginning of course!” He climbed onto a chair facing Roxanne, folding his legs under him and staring into the middle distance as his thoughts took him elsewhere. Roxanne leaned forward, listening closely. 

 

“I had a fairly standard childhood. I came from, what you might call, a broken home. Literally broken, my planet was being torn apart by a black hole. I was eight days old and still living with my parents.” He chucked, blinking hard. After a few seconds he continued, his voice shaky. “How sad is that? Clearly it was time to move on.” He looked down at his hands sadly for a moment, sniffled and swiped at his eyes. Then he shook his head and continued.

 

“Anyway, I set out to find my destiny, my parents sending me off as the planet fell apart. Turns out a kid from the Glaupunkt quadrant had the exact same idea. That was the day I met Mr. Goody Two-Shoes, and our glorious rivalry was born. Our pods flew to earth on the same day, Christmas day, in fact. I was on course to the Scott mansion, originally. I thought, ‘Could this be what I was destined for? A dream life filled with luxury?’” He snorted at that thought. 

 

“Apparently not, since his pod knocked mine out of the way. Even fate picks its favorites.” He paused glancing at Roxanne. She reached forward and patted his hand reassuringly. He looked away and continued with a false air of flippiancy, though his voice betrayed his true emotions.

 

“No big deal. A much different fate awaited me. Luckily I found a lovely little place to call home, just next door in the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted. A place that taught me the differences between right and wrong. Mr. Goody Two-Shoes, on the other hand, had life handed to him on a silver platter. The power of flight, invulnerability, and great hair.” He unconsciously reached up, touching his own bald head.

 

“But I had something far, far greater. My amazing intellect and knack for building objects of mayhem. After a few years, and with some time off for good behavior, I was given an opportunity to better myself through learning, which brought me to that strange place called shool.” He glanced up at Roxanne again. 

 

“So that is how I came to grow up in a prison. It really was my home, I even painted my solitary confinement cell with rainbows and things, when I was a child. In fact that’s where I went between our trip to Metro Man’s hideout and having to break out again to save you from Titan.” He finished.

 

Roxanne got up to stand in front of his chair. She gently placed her hand on the top of his head. “Great hair is overrated.” She assured. 

 

Megaman let out a choked giggle, and reached up to bat her hand away. His posture relaxed, feet sliding down out of the chair to rest on the floor.

 

Roxanne climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled at him. He looked up at her basfully. 

 

“I don’t think you were destined to be a supervillain at all. A genius, yes. A scientist. But not a villain.” She held two fingers under his chin, tilting his head up. Then she leaned forwards, kissing him softly. He sighed, the tension leaving his frame as his eyes slipped closed.

 

She pressed forward, deepening the kiss. His hands came up hesitantly to rest on her waist. She smiled into the kiss, taking his hands in hers. She placed one on her breast and one on her behind.

 

Megamind made a choking noise, eyes flying open. She leaned back, looking at him in confusion. Then her eyes widened with a dawning realization. “You’ve never… done this before, have you?” She asked gently.

 

He blushed, face going bright purpled. “I - ah, no. Is it… that noticeable?” He asked anxiously.

 

She smiled. “A little.” She reached forward, stroking his cheek. “It’s cute. Can I ask… why?”

 

Megamind barked out a surprised laugh. “Isn’t it obvious? I mean… look at me.” He gestured vaguely to his leather-clad body. “I’m a scrawny blue alien freak. I’m completely disproportionate, not really up to beauty standards. Not to mention other… incompatibilities. Potential sexual partners aren’t exactly knocking down my door. Frankly I don’t really see why you’re still here.” He looked away.

 

“Are you kidding? You’re gorgeous. Don’t you know how many women fantasise about you? It’s a - a  _ thing _ . Girls love bad boys.” She grinned. “Didn’t you ever have a crush on anyone?”

 

He gulped. “Well, there may have been… one other -  other than you, of course. But that was just a silly shoolboy crush, completely unreasonable! Inconceivable!” He exclaimed, waving his hands nervously.

 

“Come on, who was it?” She asked, intrigued. “Do I know her?”

 

He looked at her a moment, chewing his bottom lip. Then he seemed to brace himself, his shoulders tensing. “Yeah, yeah you know… um, h- him.”

 

Her eyes widened. “ _ Really _ ? Oh my god,  _ really _ ?  _ Wayne _ ?”

 

He sputtered, flinching and blushing again. “How - how do you know it’s Metro Man? It could be anyone!” 

 

“How many people do with both know? That you  _ went to school with _ ?” 

 

“Oh” he murmured. “It’s pathetic, I know. Nerd with a crush on his bully, how terribly cliche…”

 

“Hey hey, no, it’s okay, of course! Totally fine, really, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s really not even all that surprising, now that I think about it. Kinda hot, even. I just, wow, I can’t believe it! I can’t believe all those nutty fangirls were  _ right _ !” She grinned at him gleefully. 

 

He shifted, looking extremely embarrassed.

 

Her expression suddenly changed to confusion. “Hey... wait, what did you mean, ‘incompatibilities’?” 

 

He cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes. “Oh, that. Well… I, uh, I don’t exactly have, ah, normal human gen--”

 

“Sir!” Minion yelled, frantically bursting through the door. Megamind and Roxanne jumped  apart in alarm, both standing. “Sir! The broadcast equipment is activated! I got here as soon as I could… I - I lost the invisible car, and had to run home!” He rushed over to the display control panel, pressing buttons. “You’ve been broadcasting! One of the brainbots must... must have activated the equipment!”

 

Megamind went nearly white, while Roxanne’s eyes jumped back and forth between him and Minion in confusion. “What… what has been broadcasting? What are you talking about?”

 

Megamind’s knees seemed to collapse, as he sat back down heavily. He opened his mouth to speak, but Minion beat him to it.

 

“Ah here it is!” He pulled a lever, causing the whole setup to shut down. Letting out a sigh of relief. He spun around, giving Roxanne an apologetic look. “Ms. Ritchi, it seems that you and Sir’s conversation was being broadcast throughout the city, due to the technology Sir had installed for your kidnappings.. There wasn’t any visual, but… everyone could, could hear…” He trailed off, not looking them in the eye. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Televisions flicked back to the regularly scheduled programs, citizens looked at each other in bafflement. 

 

Wayne shook his head and stood. He rubbed his face, sighing. Finally, he took off, bursting through the ceiling of his hideout.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Roxanne gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth, finally realizing what had been happening. She looked back to Megamind with wide eyes. 

 

Minion looked back and forth between them. “I’ll just… go look for the invisible car.” He said, quickly exiting the lair.

 

“Megamind…” Roxanne started.

 

“Oh my god.” He whispered.

 

“Mega -” 

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Hey, it’s -”

 

“OH MY GOD! They - they heard  _ all of that _ ? I can’t -” He jumped up, pacing frantically, hands on the sides of his head. “I - I have to leave! I can never show my face in this town again! I can’t, can’t believe...” He trailed off, at a loss. His shoulders slumped.

 

Roxanne approached him cautiously. She reached up and took his hands gently in her’s. “I want you to listen to me.” She started, voice quiet. “It’s okay. You didn’t say anything that bad. If anything, this will endear you to them.”

 

He looked at her in bafflement, then shook his head. “A - a memory ray! I’ll have to invent a memory erasing ray!” He exclaimed, freeing his hands and pacing again.

 

“Hey, no, really I think you’re… overreacting.” She started.

 

“ _ Overreacting _ !? Everyone heard our conversation! It was bad enough just telling  _ you _ !” He gasped, hands clapping to his mouth. His eyes went impossibly wide. “ _ Metro Man _ heard all of that  _ ohmygod- ” _

 

“Listen, you’ve got to calm down.” Roxanne interrupted. “It’s done, you can’t do anything about it. Yeah, maybe you said some embarrassing things,” He snorted. “Okay some  _ really  _ embarrassing things, but none of it was actually  _ bad _ . So what people know you’re a virgin? Surely they can tell you won’t be for long. Hearing your backstory will probably help them understand you better. So what you had a crush on Wayne, so did half the city!” 

 

She took his hand and waited until he looked at her to continue. “I want you to take some deep breaths for me, okay?” He nodded, taking a breath. “Yes, good, just like that.” She smiled at him.

 

A sudden crash made them both jump as Metro Man burst through the ceiling and landed next to them, an accusing look on his face. Megamind flinched. “You two! Do you realize you just told all of Metro City that I’m alive?”

 

Their eyes widened simultaneously. “Oh god.” Megamind mumbled, swaying on his feet. 

 

Wayne stepped towards him, grabbing his arm. “Hey now, don’t faint on us.”

 

Megamind jerked away. “I didn’t, don’t -” He started, eyes darting to Wayne’s face and away repeatedly. “Sorry.” He finally squeaked, eyes landing on his shoes. 

 

Wayne sighed “It’s… okay. It probably would have come out eventually.” He suddenly grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Just like you.” He teased.

 

Megamind made a choking sound, blushing bright purple.

 

Wayne laughed, patting him on the shoulder heartily. Then his expression sobered. “Listen, I need you two to help me. I’ll have to make some kind of... announcement. Explaining the whole not-dead thing. Maybe I could do an interview with you, Roxie?” He asked.

 

Roxanne nodded slowly. “Yes, that, that could work. I think I can set that up.” 

 

Wayne sighed, relaxing slightly. “Okay, yeah, good.” He looked back to Megamind, who was still staring at his feet. “Hey, I wanted to… apologize, buddy.” Megamind’s head snapped up, looking startled. “I don’t think I ever told you I was sorry for how I treated you in school.”

 

Megamind blinked at him. “Uh, it - it’s okay. It was a long time ago.” 

 

Roxanne cleared her throat, getting their attention. “Well, it’s not okay with me. You should be ashamed!” She chastised.

 

“It’s alright Roxanne, really.” Megamind comforted. He reached out and took her hand, meeting her eyes.

 

Wayne grinned, looking at their clasped hands. “Listen, I should go. Leave you guys to… it.” He chucked as Megamind’s checks flushed again. 

 

He walked up to Megamind, straightening his cape like he’d done before in his schoolhouse hideout. “See you around, little buddy.” He said with a wink, before flying out through the gaping hole in the roof.

 

Roxanne and Megamind exchanged glances. “That was…” He trailed off.

 

“Yeah.” Roxanne agreed. “Hey, I think Wayne was flirting with you.” She looked up at the hole in the ceiling speculatively. “I’m surprisingly okay with that.”

 

Megamind made a choking sound. “Wha- What?”

 

She shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” She waved dismissively, walking towards Megamind.

 

“Bridge?” He muttered, looking lost. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing their bodies together. 

 

“I think we were getting somewhere, earlier. Why don’t we get back to that? He did say he’d leave us to it.”

 

Megamind swallowed, the previous encounter thoroughly forgotten. “I, ah, yes. I think I’d like that.” He smiled at her tentatively. 

 

“Take me to your bedroom?” She asked.

 

He nodded, a nervous jerk of his head. Then, he lead her by the hand through one the passageways of the lair. Finally they reached a set of stairs, which lead to a loft overlooking the rest of the building. It was sparsely decorated, one king sized bed placed in the middle of the floor, and a drafting desk piled with blueprints pushed up against one wall.

 

Roxanne sat down, smoothing her hand over the bed. “Silk, I should have known.” She smiled, looking at Megamind, she was hovering uncertainty at the top of the stairs. “Come here.” She urged, reaching out her hand.

 

He approached the bed, taking her hand. He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, until she urged him to turn and face her. Finally, they were turned toward each other, both sitting cross-legged. He looked at their hands, clasped in between them. She watched his face.

 

“What was it you were saying earlier, about incompatibilities?” She asked.

 

He swallowed. “I… don’t have the same sort of - of genitals, as a human male. I understand if you’re not, ah, interested. If you’re disgusted, I wouldn’t blame you. I won’t be angry.” He said, looking up at her face worriedly. “I want you to know that I’d never… force you, in any way.”

 

“Force me? Of course you wouldn’t… why would I think that?” She asked, confused.

 

He took a deep breath, shoulders tense, looking down again. “I have, ah, retractable… prehensile appendages.” He paused, has expression deeply ashamed. “Tentacles, Roxanne. I - I looked it up, ah, looked them up on the internet. Your media has a very… specific idea of how the m-monsters treat their… victims.”

 

“Megamind look at me.” Roxanne insisted. Once he met her eyes, she continued. “You’re not a monster. I don’t care what sort of bits you have.” She squeezed his hand and continued, ignoring his disbelieving expression. “I just want to make you feel good, for us to make each other feel good. I want to be close, intimate, with you.” She climbed onto his lap, hugging him tightly. “I don’t think you’re disgusting, I’ll never think that. I love you.”

 

He gasped, hugging her back. He hid his face in her neck, and when he spoke his voice was slightly muffled. “I love you Roxanne. More than anything. I’m just afraid that you’ll change your mind, when you see. Not to mention my lack of experience. I don’t know how to… please you.” 

 

Roxanne pulled away to meet his eyes, smiling. “That’s okay, I’m happy to teach you.” Her expression went sly. “Actually, I find the lack of experience kinda… hot.” She blushed slightly. “And I’m pretty intrigued by the tentacle thing, truth be told.”

 

“Really? You’re not… afraid?” He asked.

 

Her expression softened. “I’ve never been afraid of you Megamind, why would I start now?” That drew a smile from him. She leaned forward, taking his lips in a kiss.

 

Despite his reservations, Megamind kissed her passionately. Quickly, the kiss deepened and they pressed closely against each other. Soon they were pulling away to catch their breath. Roxanne reached forward and unhooked his white cape, dropping it to the floor. “Do you think you’d be okay with taking your shirt off? And the gloves?”

 

Megamind nodded, barely hesitating. He unbuckled each glove in turn, pulling them free, baring his blue hands. “Would you mind unzipping the back?” He asked, shyly, indicating his shirt.

 

She smiled, crawling behind him on the bed. She slowly pulled down the zipper, revealing smooth blue skin. She leaned forward, kissing his spine. Finally she had it completely undone. He slid it off his shoulders, pulling his arms out and dropping on the floor beside the bed. He turned his head to look back at Roxanne, chewing his lip.

 

“You’re so sexy. All lean muscle, and I love the color of your skin.” Roxanne said, sliding her hands over his shoulders, pressing her body against his back. She let her hands trail down over his pecs to linger on his flat stomach. His breath caught. She leaned back to pull off her own dress and unclasp her bra, removing it in one practiced motion. Now she was left wearing only her lacy blue panties.

 

She pressed herself against his back again, skin to skin, causing him to gasp. “You’re… you -” He broke off as she mouthed the back of his neck. He took a raspy breath and turned around to face her, careful not to let his eyes drop from hers. 

 

She smiled “It’s okay to look. I want you to look.” He searched her face for a moment before looking at her chest. He flushed, skin purpling not only on his face, but also visible on his neck and chest. He began to reach toward her but hesitated, looking to her face again.

 

“Yes, touch me. Please.” She insisted. He carefully cupped her breasts, marvelling. “You don’t have to be so gentle, I’ll tell you if anything is uncomfortable.” She assured. 

 

He smiled at her, squeezing a bit. He swiped his thumb over one of her nipples, causing her to gasp. He glanced up at her face again. 

 

“That feels good. I like for my nipples to be touched, they’re sensitive.” 

 

He repeated the gesture on both breasts, causing her to make a small noise and bite her lip, gazing at him hungrily. “I love your hands, they’re so slender, almost delicate.” She told him.

 

“You’re beautiful, Roxanne. Perfect.” He told her, trailing his hands up to her shoulders and down her arms. “So soft.” He whispered.

 

She smiled and climbed onto his lap and they began kissing again. This time he was a bit less shy with his movements, running his hands over her body. As she deepened the kiss, he tweaked her nipples, causing her to moan and press harder against him.

 

Eventually she pulled away They both were breathing hard, faces flushed. “Do you think we could… take the rest off now?” She asked, tugging at his leather pants.

 

He nodded. “Yes… I think so.” He murmured. 

 

She climbed off the bed and stood, sliding off her panties. He watched, taking in her naked form. “You’re so perfect Roxanne.” Finally, he reached to push down his pants. He couldn’t meet her eyes as he did so.

 

A vertical slit was revealed, placed approximately where a human’s penis would be. Here, like with the rest of his body, he was hairless. The edges of the opening were slightly moist. No tentacles to be found.

 

Roxanne walked forward, cautiously reaching out to stroke her fingers over the opening. Megamind moaned, pressing into her touch. “So they’re retracted right now?” He nodded. “Can you control them? Or are you just not turned on enough for them to come out?”

 

“I, ah, I am aroused more than enough. I am in control of them somewhat, yes. Though it’s actually becoming uncomfortable to… restrict them. At this point.” He gasped as her thumb dipped into the slit slightly. “Especially wi- with you doing that.” He was panting now.

 

Roxanne looked up at him, raising her hand to cup his cheek. “I want you to let them come out now. I promise, I won’t run screaming.” She smiled encouragingly.

 

“Okay. I - okay.” He nodded and then sighed, shoulders relaxing. She watched as they emerged. Five glistening blue tentacles slid out, all about six inches in length.

 

“Want to move back to the bed?” Roxanne asked. Megamind looked at her in surprise. He nodded wordlessly and let her push him back onto the bed, straddling his hips. “Can I touch them?” She asked.

 

Megamind stared at her. “You… you want to?” She nodded. “Well, I, yes. I mean, yes of course. Please do.” He babbled nervously.

 

She grinned, reaching down to drag her finger over one of the appendages. Megamind gasped as it twitched under her attention, curling up towards her touch. “That’s so cool. I think they’re kinda… pretty.” She said, meeting his eyes.

 

He gaped at her. She reached down and tangled her hand in them, causing his expression to go from shocked to dazed as his head fell back and he moaned. He pressed up against her hand as she stroked and squeezed the tentacles with growing confidence. They writhed intensely against her hand.

 

“Roxanne,” He moaned, “I’m -  _ oh _ \- I’m so close.” He gasped, hips thrusting wildly now.

 

She withdrew her hand, causing him to let out a pitiful whine. His own hand twitched downwards, as if he were going to touch himself, before he visibly brought himself under control and grasped the sheet instead.

 

Roxanne watched his struggle, reaching down to rub her own sex. “God that’s so hot.” She rasped. He looked up at her, eyes darkening further at the display. 

 

“Will you fuck me?” She asked, pressing two fingers into herself. 

 

His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. “I want to, oh please.” He begged, reaching out and running his hands up and down her sides before settling on her breasts.

 

She moaned, removing her hand and rising up to position herself over him.

 

Megamind grasped her hips, directing her down on top of the tentacles, which pressed up into her opening. She moaned as she felt them enter her, grinding down against him. Megamind must have studied human biology, as one of the tentacles slid up to rub against her clitorus, causing her to groan and grind harder against him.

 

He gasped, hips surging upwards. Then, suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them over, pinning her body beleath his in one fluid motion. He looked a bit taken aback by his own actions. “Is this… okay?” He breathed the question into her ear.

 

“Oh god… very okay. Please just -” She broke off with a moan, wrapping her arms and legs around his back and trying to press up against him.

 

Rocking his body into hers, they established a rhythm. “I’m getting close.” He gasped against her ear, thrusts quickening. 

 

“Yes, ah, me too. Almost... ah! Fuck, I’m - I’m there -  _ Megamind _ !” She groaned, grinding frantically up against him as she reached orgasm.

 

His thrusts lost their rythme as he was overcome by his own climax. “ _ Roxanne _ ” he moaned.

 

They rocked against each other, slowing as they both rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Finally, he gently pulled away, tentacles retracting back into their slit. She sighed at the feeling as he rolled off of her. 

 

They both stared at the ceiling a moment, catching their breath, before turning to meet eyes. “Hey” She said softly, smiling, her hair in disarray. 

 

He grinned. “Your hair, it looks  _ exciting _ .” He quoted, causing her to laugh. They turned onto their sides to face one another. Megamind reached out to touch her cheek. “That was… wow.” He breathed.

 

She leaned her face into his caress, bringing her hand up to cover his. “Yeah. Yeah it was… perfect.” She smiled.

 

They lay in silence for a bit, gazing at one another. Finally Roxanne spoke up. “We should probably shower and go to sleep, soon.” She said. “There’ll be a lot to deal with tomorrow.”

 

He groaned, curling forward and burying his head against her chest. She reached up to pet the back of his head. “I don’t want to face any of… that.” He confided, voice muffled. “Can’t we just stay here forever?”

 

“No,” She told him, “but no matter what happens tomorrow, I’ll be right there beside you.”

 

He pressed closer to her for a moment, before pulling back and looking up at her. “A shower, you say? Can this be a shared mission?” He asked hopefully.

 

She giggled, hopping off the bed. “Wouldn’t want to waste water, would we? Show me to the facilities, won’t you?” She held out her hand. 

 

He stood, smiling, and took it.

 


End file.
